Intertwined
by animeflower107
Summary: No matter what Lucy tried, her plans always seemed to backfire. Nothing too raunchy but rated M just to be safe. NaLu Week 2017


Intertwined

No matter what Lucy tried, it always seemed to backfire.

-.-.-.-

No matter what Lucy tried, it always seemed to backfire.

You see, all she wanted was a nice romantic date with her boyfriend. They would dress up nicely, go out for a romantic dinner, and then head back to her apartment for some fun time.

She had all the preparations ready a week in advance. She bought rose petals, candles, some toys and even a sling contraption for them to use. After all, it was their six month anniversary! And with Natsu's general horniness and a scandalous lingerie outfit combined with the aphrodisiac chocolates she'd slipped him, this would certainly be a night she would remember forever.

Of course, that was her _idea_ going into the ordeal. But alas, everything seemed to backfire on Lucy. No matter what the situation, no matter what the occasion, no matter how absolutely excited and optimistic she was.

Cue that night after they had returned from their date.

"Stop pulling so hard!" The blonde exclaimed, obviously irritated.

"If you would stop squirming, it wouldn't hurt so much!" Natsu countered, just as annoyed.

"You're just getting us even more stuck!" She replied.

The two were stuck together on the floor, entrapped in a mound of blankets, strings, fabrics and miscellaneous objects. All she wanted was to have a good time with the love of her life! Was that too much to ask?

Just hours earlier, she met Natsu under their favorite Sakura tree, dawning a shimmering black gown and pearl jewelry. Shockingly, he was just as stunning, although noticeably embarrassed. The normally plain dragon slayer was wearing a black suit with a red tie and slicked back hair.

That was when she was certain everything would go according to plan. After all, he actually listened to her wishes and bothered to dress up!

What increased her confidence was that their dinner was pretty uneventful—in a positive way. Unlike the last time they went out, Natsu didn't set the table or waitress on fire. He didn't proceed to try to eat the fire that had begun to engulf the waitress. He didn't get them banned from one of the best restaurants in Fiore.

No. It was nothing but smiles and laughs this dinner. He was eyeing her like a juicy steak or a delicious flame all night. After their food came, she gave him her special chocolates and instructed him to eat only three of the 12 chocolates in the box. Unfortunately, he downed€ nine of them in one swoop and only stopped when she gave him a disapproving look. He had eaten way more than the recommended dosage of the love potion, but she didn't mind. She was hopeful that it would only turn out to be an amazing thing later.

As they headed back to the apartment, she noticed he was beginning to get a little handsy. He would not stop rubbing her ass as they walked down the street. However, that just meant her plan was working. She turned from him and snickered into her hand, earning a suspicious look from the pink haired man with a rather tight grip on her rear end.

She was going to have a wild night.

They couldn't even make it all the way into her apartment before they locked onto each other. Tongues here and there, hands everywhere. After a couple minutes, the blonde broke up the fun by pushing him into the couch, giving him a sexy wink and an "I'll be back." He growled in anticipation.

Now it was time for the big finale.

Lucy walked into her room and admired the work she had done prior to leaving her apartment. She stripped hastily and tied up her hair in a messy bun. She then put on her beautiful black lace panties with a pink bow in the center, followed by its matching bra. Next, she pulled on her matching lace high socks and fastened the clips to her underwear. She then grabbed her pink sheer robe and placed her arms in it. She strutted to the mirror confidently and did a spin. She let out another creepy laugh. This boy was about to lose his _mind_.

She strutted out of her bed room like she was on a cat walk.

"Natsu." She purred, stopping just before she reached the coffee table.

The dragon slayer looked up and his mouth dropped. He sat up in his seat, trying to recover from the shock of her transformation. He quickly recovered from the shock and set his mouth into a grin.

"What's this, Lucy?" He asked curiously.

"Why don't you come here and find out?" She replied, beckoning him with her finger.

He smirked and began to walk towards her, a devious glint in his eye. She walked confidently backwards into the room she had just emerged from, eyes locked on Natsu.

He trailed her into the room and was again shocked by what he saw. First and foremost, he could already smell the rose petals covering her bed and the candles on the sides of the room from outside of her apartment, but in person the set up was breathtaking. Secondly he was shocked to see that she had hung some kind of odd, seated contraption with straps from the ceiling right by her bed. Thirdly, he noticed Lucy had a red whip in her hand, and there were assortment of other contraptions in a box on her desk. Fourth and finally, he was mildly frightened by how excited he was right now.

"Stop staring and get over here." The blonde commanded, yanking him by the tie.

"Don't say you didn't ask for this." He said, pushing her onto the bed.

The two locked lips on the bed, practically drowning each other in passionate kisses. As they exchanged kisses, it became apparent that although Lucy was scantily clad, the dragon slayer was fully dressed. He needed to change that immediately.

Before she could register what was happening, Natsu had literally ripped his shirt off, ruining the perfectly nice suit he wore to their date.

"Natsu!" She scolded, pushing him onto his back. She grabbed the red whip from her bedside. "Perhaps I should teach you a lesson about treating things with proper care."

"Teach me?" He asked, innocently. "You can try, but I'm a bit of a rebel."

"That so?" She asked, cracking the whip in the air.

She straddled his waist and began sucking hard on his exposed chest, making her first mark. Once she had finished, she looked him in the eye. She clearly had the upper hand in the situation.

Before she could make another move, he stole her lips, scooped her up and placed her in the seat of the swing like contraption.

"Naughty boy!" She gasped, surprised that he skipped right to the main event.

He continued to kiss her and grope on her as she sat unsecure in the sling. The seat wobbled violently this way and that, and it was then that it dawned on her. Natsu had no idea what this was for.

"W-Wait, Natsu." She said, stopping his barrage of kisses. He looked to her, confused, messy hair falling all over his head. "Do you even know what this is for?"

"Um…" He replied, scratching his head. "To hold you?"

"Oh Natsu…" She said exasperatedly. "I'm not even secured in here. I could fall any second. Plus my lingerie is still on so it won't do much good for me to be up here."

His eyes lit up as if he'd received a divine revelation. "Oh, I see. That makes sense."

Natsu placed her legs in the two fabric holes at the front of the fabric swing and slipped her bra over her head. He then tossed it into the air and slipped her arms into the identical holders hanging just above the seat. But this still left the problem of her underwear. It would be too much trouble to try and wiggle her legs in and out of the holsters again. Smirking, he lit a finger ablaze and reached for her panties.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled, jerking violently.

The motion was so fierce that it actually caused the contraption to spin around on itself. Lucy screamed as she spun rapidly in the seat, the strings holding her limbs twisting and turning and tangling together.

"Oh shit!" Natsu cursed, regretting his actions.

He reached for the top of the swing and grabbed the part connecting the swing to the ceiling, hoping to stop the turning. He stopped its spinning alright. It came crashing down right on top of him along with her curtains and a small section of the ceiling, splaying a topless Lucy onto the poor young man, the contraption tangled in an inconceivable manner.

Ah yes. It was about time her plan backfired.

Natsu attempted to push her off of him, but his right hand was tangled in a combination of Lucy's hair, her drapes, and the damn chair he just had to put her in. He tried to move it anyway, eliciting a whine of pain from the blonde.

"Ow! Dammit Natsu!" She cursed, struggling to escape from the mess.

"Sorry Lucy!" He said, trying to wriggle his hand free.

"Stop pulling so hard!" The blonde said, obviously irritated.

"If you would stop squirming, it wouldn't hurt so much!" Natsu countered, just as annoyed.

"You're just getting us even more stuck!" She replied.

Ten minutes later, they somehow managed to work the red whip, Lucy's real black whip, and her bed spread into the mess. On the bright side, she had managed to get her arms and legs out of the sling, but her hair was still kind of stuck within the confines of the sling, the drapes, and whatever the hell else had been pulled into the mess. She was grateful that the blankets they'd dragged in were covering her because at this point she was embarrassed to be topless.

She looked to Natsu and sighed. She couldn't comprehend how they got stuck like this. Honestly, the entire situation made absolutely no sense.

She wanted to cry. So much for all her hard work and devious plans.

Sensing her disappointment, Natsu used the hand he managed to free to stroke her back.

"Sorry Luce, I fucked up." He said quietly.

"It's okay." She replied, resting her head on his chest. "You were just eager 'cause you ate too many special chocolates."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it." She replied, closing her eyes.

Thanks to him, they were intertwined, and _not_ in the way she preferred. Her romantic memory had turned into a comedic nightmare, but it was okay. She loved him anyway.

-.-.-.-

Well, what do you think? Found out about NaLu week a bit late, so I decided to just do the final prompt. This is my second time writing smut (first attempt will be published soon), so I need your critiques. There was nothing too wild in this because I intended it to be a T story at first... lol. Anyways, please drop a review and check out my other stories! I got a million ideas swirling in my head, so I'll see y'all soon.

Af1-chan


End file.
